


Mirror, Mirror

by StormWildcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: The group finds a magical mirror with an interesting arcane ability they don’t quite understand. Left alone on watch, Fjord’s curiosity proves to be too much to ignore; he slips away to research the arcane item alone.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written when I was in the middle of the Avantika arc, just a heads up!

It was quiet. In a way, that was lucky. The Mighty Nein were in desperate need of rejuvenation after such an adventurous day. On the other hand, the drone of the crickets in thee night with the punctuating hoot of a nearby owl did little to stave off the boredom grasping at the party’s warlock.

Through a series of mishaps, right (or wrong) turns and many landed spells, punches, crossbow bolts and sword swipes, the troop had to come to posses a strange hand mirror. Arcane in nature according to Caleb, the wizard had attempted to study it more closely to determine precisely what it was. However without his trusty Identify spell prepared and a magic mirror never making its appearance in his studies, he couldn’t figure it’s purpose...or any potential threat it could be.

“Wait until tomorrow. I’ll identify it in the morn,” Caleb’s words rang fresh in Fjord’s mind. Yellow catlike eyes focused on the wizard. He was fast asleep, and thanks to a hungry gnoll, his little orange tabby sentry Frumpkin was absent until daybreak. Everyone else had given into the lullaby of nocturnal nature as well. One corner of Fjord’s lips pushed up. Perfect night to do some of his own research.

“Sure I could wait until the mornin’,” he thought as he plucked the mirror from their small loot pile. “But why wait when I’ve got all this free time to quench our curiosities?” Mirror in tow, Fjord carefully exited the safety of the tiny hut. He glanced over his shoulder as he retreated. Caleb’s ability to make the bubble blend into their surroundings always impressed Fjord; his attention to detail was always astounding. Tonight’s hut bolstered a rocky texture and color scheme to match the boulders and stone piled at the bottom of the cliff face they chose as the evening’s bedding place. Upon inspection, Fjord nodded affirmatively. “Yeah, they’ll be fine while I check this glassy sumbitch out,” he drawled under his breath.

Leather booted feet ventured away from stone and dirt terrain, favoring the plush grass and blooming trees of the forest a mere 20 feet away. The scent of flowers and bark was strong in Fjord’s nostrils and he breathed it in deeply. Given everything they’d been through, the half orc found himself enjoying the little delights in life more and more. A lesson he wished he learned when the original master of “live in the moment” was still alongside him. Images of his fallen friend flooded his mind. Red eyes, playfully arched eyebrows, fanged grin stretched across lavender skin. Remembering Mollymauk warmed Fjord. His chest, his face...his hand?

No, that wasn’t right. Why would that happen? Alarmed, the warlock lifted his hand to investigate; grasped in his green fingers was the mirror, which now emanated an ethereal teal glow. “What the f-?!” Fjord’s body was on high alert. Immediately regret washed over him as he assumed his curiosity with the unknown was going to to be “rewarded” like it had been in the past with a trip to the other side of the glass. Preparing for the gut-wrenching feeling of being sucked into a wormhole of kinds, he gathered the gall to at least peek at the mirror before he spelled his coming doom. Two eyes stared back at him.

They were not his own.

Bright crimson peered at Fjord from the hand mirror’s reflective surface. The initial surprise caught him so off guard, he couldn’t help but utter a slightly high-pitched yelp. His feet halted in their tracks. Soon it registered who it was that gazed at him. The half orc’s breath caught in his suddenly frozen chest. A shiver shot down his spine and he shook on the inside.

“M-Molly?”

“Fjord? Is that you?” The familiarity of the slightly accented, welcome voice soothed any worries that grasped his mind. Instead another rush of emotions flooded; far too many to compartmentalize properly before his mouth started to move.

“Yeah. Yeah it’s me! Molly!” Fjord’s grip tightened on the handle of the mirror, both hands holding onto it as if it would surely disappear if it wasn’t in a deathlock. He pulled the magical trinket closer to his face. “I-I can’t believe it...is it really you?”

The tiefling mulled over teh question, his own shock evident in his features. “‘Bout as ‘really me’ as it gets nowadays.” Fjord’s heart stung. “As pleased as I am to see you again, Fjord, how is it you’re able to talk to me right now?” Molly’s expression twisted into his patented sly look. “You didn’t make any dubious deals for little ol’ me, did you?”

A nervous laugh escaped the vice clamped onto Fjord’s lungs. “Nah, nothin’ like that. But I’m really not sure how I’m talkin’ to ya now. We got ahold of this mirror and it just started glowin’ outta nowhere!”

“Ahh so that’s what that does? Very interesting,” Molly commented with a thoughtful scratch to his chin.

Dark, heavy brows furrowed. “Wait, you know about the mirror?”

Mollymauk’s features went soft as he smiled. “Oh Fjord, did you already forget how you wanted to keep me with you?” The Tiefling waggled his eyebrows, lips curling into a smirk. “I’m not around constantly but I’m with you all as much as I can manage from over here. I watched you all snatch the mirror but I missed the part where you could communicate with me.”

Fjord’s heart swelled and he blinked away a tear threatening to drop from the corner of his eye. Overwhelmed, he took a seat on the closest surface; a large tree root that had twisted above the ground. Bark crackled lightly under his weight as he settled. “I can’t begin to tell ya how comfortin’ it is to know you’re still with us, Molly.”

“Good to be with you when I can be. Nice job with the hot pirate elf, by the way. Normally I keep to the solemn creed of ‘don’t stick your dick in crazy’ but I would’ve made an exception for that one too.” One fully reddened scolera winked through the looking glass.

“Alright, moment ruined. Ware and fuzzy feeling gone,” Fjord replied, tone deflated and cheeks warm. A beat of silence before the two shared a hearty laugh. It felt like ages since the last time they’d been able to do so. “Damn I miss laughin’ with you.”

“Same here.”

“Honestly, I just...miss you. A whole lot, actually.” Molly concentrated his gaze on Fjord as he spoke. He remained almost uncharacteristically silent. “There ain’t a day that goes by when I don’t think about you. We’ll go somewhere and I’ll think ‘Molly would’ve loved this place’ or meet somebody and I can’t help but picture you grinnin’ away and makin’ a ruckus with ‘em.” Fjord’s eyes felt hot yet his chest felt iced over. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Molly. If I’d kept watch better. Been more aware of where we were. Maybe...maybe you’d still be with us, takin’ part of everythin’ instead of just spectatin’.” These had been words long jumbled with numerous forms of apology and admittance. So many versions had bounced around in Fjord’s head, prepared if he ever got one last chance to speak to his friend who had fallen trying to save him, Yasha and Jester from their dangerous kidnappers. He’d kept so much of the pain from the loss to himself, using his many masks to cover just how much he hurt. Likely a mistake on his part but for the sake of the group, he stayed strong. Until now.

Mollymauk’s image continued to observe him from wherever he was. His expression had turned into one of sympathy and care. “Fjord...I’m touched you keep me so close to your heart and thoughts. But please do me a favor, and don’t blame yourself for what happened to me.”

“...But…”

Fjord’s sniffed objection was cut short by a wagging finger and sincerity that caught his full attention. “Ah, ah, ah. No buts! We went in half-cocked with a plan that went to shyte without any real clue what we were up against. I went along with it and in the excitement and haste, I took a gamble in battle. And completely fucked it! That’s. Not. On. You.” Each syllable was paired with a solid, sure finger point in Fjord’s direction; the half orc swore he could feel each one poke him in the chest.

“Molly…” The whimsical yet genuine rant hit home. A weight seemed to lift off Fjord. Some guilt remained, possibly the bit that would remain forever regardless, but he still felt a great deal lighter. Fjord cleared away the lump in his throat. “I swear, if I ever find a way to bring you back, I’ll do it in a heart beat.”

A wide smile perked up Mollymauk’s cheeks. “Ah that’d be sweet and heroic of you. Would be great to get out of here; it’s awfully dull. Plus I miss my handsome roommate.” Another playful wink.

Fjord’s cheeks went a bit purple with half orc blush. “Yeah it ain’t the same without ya, that’s f’sure. I’ve been able to walk into my room without gettin’ a big ol’ purple lavender eyeful.” He chuckled while Molly let out a raucous laugh.

“‘Ain’t the same’, huh? Ooo Fjord, does that mean you enjoyed the show?” Mollymauk teased, a fang pinning one side of his bottom lip.

Immediately yellow catlike eyes widened and Fjord stammered. “I...well...I don’t...I mean. Dammit, Molly!”

“Heheh, I had to tease you a bit, big boy.” The nickname was practically purred in a way that made Fjord swallow hard. “I think we’ll have to put a pin on this conversation though. I’m starting to lose some reception over here.”

“What? No! Shit, no please, mirror, gimme a little more time!” It took Fjord everything he had to not shake the magical object.

“Relax Fjord, just try to call me back later, okay?”

“What if it don’t work again though?!” Panic made the half orc as heartsick as he was sick to his stomach.

But Molly didn’t seem nearly as riled up as he was. All he did was smile. “Then just know I’m with you still. Keep kicking ass. Tell the others I love them dearly. Tell your firbolg friend I like his style and to keep you all from coming over to this side too early.” As Molly started to fade, Fjord could’ve sworn he spotted tears in those sanguine eyes. “And I love you, Fjord.”

“Shit...Molly…I love you too.”


End file.
